Fusion of Alchemy and Magic
by eiramy
Summary: Crossover of Harry Potter and the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist! A mysterious Alchemist named Edward Elric suddenly comes to Hogwarts to teach the new curriculum of Alchemy. However, is teaching the reason why he comes to Hogwarts out of all the places?
1. On the Train part 1

_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and FMA stuff belongs to Arakawa Hiromu**_

Now...This story is a crossover of Harry Potter and an anime called Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA). I don't organized stories that I write so this may be a bit weird...It's likley that I'll abandon this soon. And I didn't watch the whole series yet so I might be confused on some stuff so bare with me ..on a side note: I think I might've made Ed (the alchemist)a tad bit smaller than he's supposed to be but that's what makes it fun to write

**Please R&R! :)**

* * *

**On the Train - part I**

"Hey Harry, who do you think is the new DADA professor?" suddenly asked Hermione. Harry faced the curly brunette and pondered. "Who knows." He said, somewhat amused.

"I bet that who ever the new professor is, that person is going to be gone within a year." Said the flamboyantly red head.

All three teenagers in the train compartment, except one, who was deeply asleep, did not. He was a man of the age of 20 but his height was significantly shorter than the average 20 year old man. Hence, he was shorter than 15 year olds! He had golden blonde hair which was tied back in a single braid which some of the hair hid most of his face. He wore a blood red robe which apparently served the purpose of a blanket at that moment.

"Who do you suppose he is?" asked Ron who looked like he wanted to ask that question for a while.

"I think he's a transfer student." Stated Hermione.

"I didn't know students could transfer to Hogwarts." Said Harry, slightly surprised.

"Students can transfer only under special circumstances which Professor Dumbledore has to accept." Explained Hermione. Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He faced the mystery man and said, "Which year do you think he's in?"

"Hmmm…I say he's a first year." Guessed Ron.

Suddenly the mystery man pry opened his copper brown eyes and rapidly turned to Ron and yelled at him, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY?!" He cracked his knuckles, threateningly, still facing Ron. His eyes were giving off death stares at him. He might've been short but his spirit was incredibly compelling. Ron's face lost its color and looked extremely pale. He was shaking violently from being startled and from fear. His whole body retreated on to seat, with his mouth keeping opening and closing which made him look like a defenseless fish.

Finally, Ron gulped and said to the stranger, "I'm sorry but I thought you were asleep."

The stranger, who was still giving off death stares said, "For your information, I happened to be older than any of you in here."

"But how do you know our age?" asked Ron without thinking.

Again, the stranger sent death glares at the red head. "I don't have to know your ages because obviously you're all students and I'm older than 17." Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other.

Then Hermione said, "Then you must the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

Just when the stranger was going to answer that, the compartment door slid open, loudly and a blonde Slytherin and his cronies entered.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood, and….who the bloody hell is this puny little midget?" sniggered Malfoy.

Veins were now popping out the stranger's forehead and yelled once again, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY MIDGET?!" Immediately, he clapped his hands together and slammed his hands on one of the seats and blue lights were produced. With the blink of an eye, about 10 balls, made of fabric were produced. He threw them at Malfoy and his cronies at and incredible speed. It seemed be harming them a little and they ran off like little ferrets. Everyone who was left in the compartment stared at the mysterious man. At that moment everyone who has seen his powers thought he was able to do wandless magic, but they are far from the truth.

**

* * *

**

....To be continued maybe? anyways, R&R!


	2. On the Train part 2

**_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and FMA stuff belongs to Arakawa Hiromu_**

OMG!! I watch all 51 episodes of FMA and I cried on the last episode...well here's more of the story like I promised before....this is very peculiar of me becuase I am the biggest procratinator and I never do things in time >.>

I might've changed Ed's personality a bit bit bare with me

**R& R!!**

* * *

**On the Train- Part 2**

****

The stranger slumped back to the seats and gave out a big sigh purely out of frustration. The trio remained standing, gawking at the man surrounded with mystery.

"What's wrong with you three?" started the stranger as a minuet passed by.

The three were still looking at him as if he was some Martian. Then, Hermione snapped back to reality and asked the stranger,

"What did you just do and who exactly are you?" asked Hermione distrustfully.

The blonde stranger faced Hermione with boredom written all over his face.

"Please, one question at a time miss…"

"Granger"

" Miss. Granger."

"Very well. Who are you?" said Hermione bluntly.

"I'm Edward Elric. And I'm an Alchemist who came to teach Alchemy at Hogwarts.", answered Mr. Elric.

"Alchemy? But we don't have any Alchemy class in Hogwarts." said Hermione skeptically.

"I suppose it's a new subject then." Said the Alchemist as if he stated the obvious.

"Excuse me sir, but are you mocking me?" asked Hermione, raising her voice slightly.

"No, and I see no point in mocking you." Said Mr. Elric, beginning to lose his patience.

Harry, although delayed, snapped back to reality as well and saw what was going on. Hermione and the Alchemist were glowering at each other and the atmosphere in the compartment at that moment was not very friendly. Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and said to her,

"Why don't we sit down?"

"Another question: What did you just do?" asked Hermione, ignoring Harry's suggestion.

"That was me, using alchemy." answered Mr. Elric, this time looking out in the window.

"But you didn't use a wand. Or does alchemy even require wands?" asked Hermione once again.

"What is up with you and million questions?" said Mr. Elric, annoyed.

Then, Harry cut in the conversation and said, "Please, Mr….uh…"

"Elric"

"Please, Mr. Elric, she's always like this. She likes to ask a lot of questions." Said Harry to the Alchemist.

"Yes, I see that." informed Mr. Elric.

Then, at last, Ron snapped to reality.

"What did I miss?" said Ron confused.

During the rest of the train ride, the Alchemist resumed his slumber and the trio ate chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries, Berrie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and many more. Then, Hermione planned to do something so irrelevant that even Ron would never do (well…he might actually) She pick out a spotted brown, dirt flavored bean and sneaked it into the Alchemist's mouth. The next second, he was gagging on it and finally spitted it out. He studied at the source of his disturbance very closely and cautiously, tried to pick it up but decided not to. Then, he automatically turned to Hermione and said, "What is the meaning of this? What was that god forsaken filth doing in my mouth?!"

"How should I know? I don't know how that thing got in there." Said Hermione innocently.

Ron and Harry were gaping at her in disbelief.

"Hey you two, did you see what she just did?" asked the angry alchemist.

"Uh….well…" said the two, hesitantly.

"That does it." Said Mr. Elric as he stomped over Hermione's direction.

"And what is the meaning of this?"

Hermione just stared at him with boredom on her face.

"Well?" said the alchemist.

When Hermione was just about to speak, the train came to a halt.

"I'll see you at school Mr. Elric.", concluded Hermione as she walk passed him.

The alchemist just glared at her with loath and just headed his merry way to the castle.

* * *

A review will be nice 


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and FMA stuff belongs to Arakawa Hiromu**_

and let the procrastination begin!!! Muahahaha!!!....ahem....well...what can I say. I haven't updated in a while... let me take the liberty to comment to your comments....(comment on comments?...well...it's possible)

_The Lightning Alchemist _

_Jeez... Its so good... Ed seems like the same old 15 year old Ed that I know (and I've only seen the first 10 episodes cries) Just please continue soon, I always forget stories so looks around screams PLEASE CONTINUE!_

**lol.. well Ed will always be Ed no matter how much he matures.**

_Light of Purity_

_Dude. Numero Uno. Author's Notes dont get their own page!...Numero Dos. keep writing._

**Numero uno: I've never read any rules about that and it turns out that many people here does it. Numero dos: here it is! Numero tres: My gender is female**

_KitsuneOfShadows_

_omg... i finally found another FMA crossover... i thought this was pretty good... i thought this was a MUST read... continue! and if you like YYh ficcys... hinthint UPDATE!_

**I'm glad you like it **

_Dreams of Magic _

_Oh ... Ed seems to hate Hermoine alot! Where's Al and why is he there alone? How did he get to London in the first place?_

**You see...I never plan out the stories I write so I just make them up as I go along. Therefore, even I don't know what's going to happen in this story XD**

_Spyden182_

_Awesome, _

This is getting real interesting, really fast.

Awesome, I can't think of a better word for this story so far...XD

BTW: How did you see all the episodes of FMA so quickly?

anyway  
KEEP UPDATING!!

**Thanks. I'mglad you like it and I downloaded (cough) Illegally (cough) the episodes over the internet.**

_Misao, Demon Master_

_WE! Okay ... so now I know he's Ed ... but what's his brother's name? Yesh ... the last episode I saw made me almost cry ... poor Eddy. Poor Wittle Eddy! Hee hee! It must make him REALLY angry to have a bunch of people call him a midget! And don't gimme any of that sarcasism junk. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Sorry ... I lost control. I can see that Hermione's "Relationship" with Eddy's is going to be a bit strained ... maybe even like Trelawney's ... HOLY CRAP! I usually never go this long in a review without some sort of interuption ... like talking about something almost comepletely unrelated to the fanfic! Okay ... Please Update Soon!_

**The bro's name is Alphonse (Al for short) and the part that I cried on the last episode was when ---------------_SPOILER!!!! DON'T READ BEYOND THIS IF YOU DIDN'T SEE WHOLE SERIES!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!!_ ---------------------- Riza was crying over Roy when he was shot. I thought he was dead or something. And I was like oh my gwad!!! noooo!! Roy can't be dead!!!And it turns out that he's alive. So I was like...omg!!! Roy, you're alive!!! and I sound like a mindless fangirl right now_..... SPOILER OVER!........_and only time and a little concentration for me will tell what's going to happen.**

Anyways...Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts**

"This year, we have added the wondrous subject of Alchemy to our curriculum. And I am honored to introduce our very first Alchemy professor in the history of Hogwarts, Mr. Edward Elric.", said Dumbledore as he gestured his hands toward the blonde alchemist and applauded for him. Edward stood up…however, the hall was immediately reverberating murmurs which filled the Great Hall: "He must be a dwarf." "My god, he's a midget." And there was even "Where? Where is he? I don't see him." As Ed heard some of these insults, he automatically said, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC MIGDET?!" …well let me clarify, he yelled. His voice rang throughout the spacious Great Hall. And all was silent. He slumped back on his lumpy chair and Dumbledore finished, "Let the feast begin." And he waved his hand and savory foods filled the tables.

Everybody took little of each thing that were around them. Now, let's see what the trio is up to: Ron's plate was literally a mountain of foods which was overwhelmingly high that it might all fall down. Harry's plate was nice and flat but Hermione did not have a plate…she just had an apple in her hand.

"Hey, Hermione…are you on a diet or something?" asked Ron.

"No, I just don't feel like eating much." said Hermione as she looked grimly at the Alchemist's direction.

"Hermione, you really need to eat. You're skinny as you are.", said Harry as he took a huge out of his chicken wing.

"I just don't want to eat anything else besides this one apple. You know that I always eat like a monster."

"Yeah…sure… 'eat like a monster'" said Harry sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" said Hermione teasingly.

Then a red headed girl joined the trio.

"Hey Hermione! Did you get to see that new professor? He's so small that I could hardly get a glimpse of him. And I've heard he's like 20 years old."

"Yes Ginny. I have seen him…in fact I have met him." Said Hermione without enthusiasm.

"You did? When?"

"On the train, we all met him. He's the biggest dickhead that I have met, besides Malfoy of course."

"Well…I don't believe you so I'll just have to wait and see. I wonder when I have his class." Said Ginny as she pulled out her schedule.

"Well, what do you know? I have it the very first slot on the first day.", she said, rather excited.

"Well good luck." Said Hermione sarcastically.

"When do you three have his class?"

They all pulled out their schedules.

"I have it second slot." Said Hermione, rather repulsively.

"I have it second too." Said Harry.

"Make that three." Said Ron

"And you know what's better? We have it with the Slytherins." Informed Hermione.

"That'll be loads of fun." Said Harry sarcastically. (Is it just me or is there a lot of sarcasm going on in here?)

"By the way, did you ever find out who the Head Boy is?" suddenly asked Ginny to Hermione.

"Nope…I'll just be happy with anyone as long it isn't a Slytherin. Better yet, Malfoy" said Hermione.

"I'm sure it isn't a Slytherin."

"I guess we'll find out now." Said Hermione as Dumbledore ascended on to the platform.

"I would like to take this time to introduce you all to our Head Boy and Head Girl for this year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House and Hermione Granger, Gryffindor House. Congratulations you two and good luck. And now, Prefects, I would like for you to lead the first years to their dormitories."

Hermione, who was in the state of shock at that moment, looked around for Malfoy and he had a malicious smirk...The smirk that Hermione loathed ever since she met him. Did she have to share the same common room with that bloody git? That git who calls her a mud blood every opportunity he has? This year has clearly started ghastly.

She has arrived at an enormous painting with a girl about fifteen years old, with long, elegant blonde hair, wearing a beautiful red dress. She was sitting in a chair with a black cat with a pair of lamp like yellow eyes that seemed to glow.

"You must be the new Head Girl. Yes?" Said the girl in the painting having a hint of a French accent.

"Erm…yes." Said Hermione rather timidly.

"The password to the heads common room is 'Diligo quod Pacis'"

"Thanks. Diligo quod Pacis" said Hermione as the painting swung open to reveal a very roomy area. On the left, there was a fireplace, producing warmth to the room. There was a plump looking couch and a chair, close to the fireplace. On the right, there were bookshelves filled with books of all sizes. Straight ahead, there was a room that seemed to be a bathroom and on the sides there were stairs with green carpet with a serpent laid out on the left side and red carpet with a lion laid out on the right. It was really a beautiful place to be in. But one problem…she had to share it with Malfoy. This thought just busted her bubble. She gave out a loud sigh and went to check out the bathroom. And she found the most pleasant thing in this whole wide world. Malfoy was in there fixing up his hair…but the bathroom was just pure luxury with huge marble bath tub, huge slate of mirror that covered one side of the room and the sink was made of marble with fancy looking faucets.

"Welcome Granger. You're in luck. There's a huge mirror for your amazingly frizzy hair." Said Malfoy.

"Yeah…you're in luck too. There's a huge mirror for your overly inflated head." Said Hermione with a fake smile.

"Ouch Granger. That really hurt." Said Malfoy mockingly, putting his hand to his heart.

Hermione scoffed and went up the right side of the stairs with red carpet, assuming it led up to her room. As if you didn't already know, the bedroom was exquisite also. The bed was a queen size with a red, elegant comforter neatly laid on the bed. It was just one of those bedrooms that you read about in a book with a princess. Her belongings were already in its proper place and she changed into her pajamas and just collapsed on the bed.

Meanwhile, Ed was in his bedroom, lying on the humongous queen bed, reading about the Philosopher's Stone of Hogwarts. But fatigue started to override his whole body and he let the book fall onto the ground and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Review if you don't want to be crushed by the evil bunny!!!!! XD 


	4. Detention

_(covers head from the flying bricks from the readers) aieee!  
_

_I apologize for my lack of loyalty to my fellow readers and reviewers. Let me explain to you that I don't get a lot of motivation to continue with any of my fics. I would one day get a nice story to begin but after that, I just abruptly stop writing. I'm a huge procrastinator (and maybe a quitter) and continuing to write on a daily base (or even monthly base) seems impossible to me._

_I started writing this chapter a very long time ago but after that I just stopped writing. I periodically received reviews from kind readers like you and I greatly appreciate them. Every time I got one, I felt somewhat inspired and sometimes added tidbits to this chapter. Because of your kind reviews, I was able to write the longest chapter of this fic to date! I hope you enjoy this chapter and write me some reviews after and let's see what they offer. Maybe I'll eventually write more chapters. Then again, your reviews may become fruitless and this story would just rot in dirt. Who knows! I say, just review for the hell of it. _:P

**Disclaimer: I do no have ownership for Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 4: Detention **

"You're so short! Hahaha!!"

"Hey you! Midget!"

"Where is he? I don't see him."

These phrases were echoing in Edwards head, getting louder and louder…by the second. It was driving him insane and he suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, short breathed.

'Goddamn it.', he though to himself as he rubbed his forehead. He glanced at the clock and it was still 7:00 in the morning and he was teaching at 9. He decided to take a shower so he discarded his moist clothing on to the bathroom floor.

He got dressed in his usual black clothing with his red coat over it. He decided to go get some breakfast and as he walked through the corridors, he noticed that students were staring at him in a strange way and heard them whispering to each other but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He thought it was their way of mocking his height but little did he know, for the girls, they were staring at him because to them, he was their eye candy with blonde hair tied back in a braid and his intense golden eyes piercing through theirs. And as for the boys, they just wondered how a 20 year old could get hired to teach but for some, they thought that he was faking his age. Edward was closing his eyes as he was trying to ignore the stares darting at his direction. And then he bumped into someone. He opened his eyes to see who it was and saw it was girl.

"Sorry Miss-…Oh it's you", said Ed, coldly as soon as he realized it was Hermione.

"And what is that supposed to mean _professor_?", she asked with speculation.

"Exactly what it means Miss. Granger."

She glowered at him, disgusted at this attitude and he started to walk away.

"You know, you didn't apologize to me yet."

"I didn't? Oh my apologies Miss. Granger. How could I be so vain?", he replied sarcastically.

She grunted angrily and rushed past him.

"That bastard…that, that son of a bitch." She angrily muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Ed was grinning in victory. But even though he would never admit it, he was feeling somewhat guilty of how he is treating her.

"What's the matter Hermione?"asked Harry.

"The new Alchemist teacher. Merlin, he is most despicable person I have ever met!"

"You mean the most despicable person next to Malfoy right?"

"They're both equally despicable." Answered Hermione coldly.

"So how was yesterday? You looked like the apocalypse came when you found out that Malfoy was the new Head Boy.", asked Ron.

"Thanks for reminding me of him, Ron." Said Hermione, with no hint of appreciation in her voice.

"Oh. Sorry." Apologized Ron with his goofy smile. And Hermione couldn't help smiling at it.

"Why do we need Alchemy anyways? It's not like were ever going to need it." Hermione suddenly pointed out.

"Wow Hermione, you were the last person I would've thought would say that.", said Harry, slightly surprised.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know, you just love to learn. It's like in your nature or something."

"I guess I just don't want to learn certain things…could we just eat in peace now?"

"Sure" answered both of them in unison.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange." Explained the alchemist.

"Such rubbish.", muttered Hermione.

Edward stopped his lecture and said, "Excuse me Miss. Granger. Do you have something you want to share to the class?"

"Yes, I actually do. Please, answer this question. Why must we learn about alchemy which requires equal value to be lost to gain something when we have magic which do not require a sacrifice?" Everyone in the class gawked at Hermione in amazement. Draco Malfoy was staring at her as well, thinking that she has a good point for once. So he raised his hand as well and said, "I want to know why as well."

Edward sighed and answered, "Professor Dumbledore has his reasons for including this curriculum in Hogwarts."

"Mind telling us this reason?"

"Sorry to say that he did not exactly tell me the reason."

"So you're teaching without knowing why?"

"If you want to put it that way, sure."

"How many people applied for the job?"

"It was just myself. Not many people know about alchemy around here."

"Oh I see. So where exactly did you come from?"

"Do you mind if I teach the class now?"

"Actually, I do mind. I do not want to learn a subject without knowing the reason to."

"Alright then. I hope you don't mind serving detention then."

Hermione glowered at him and sat down.

"Very well then. 7:00 in this room."

Rest of the day for Hermione just breezed by with the burden of detention weighing her down. After she finished her dinner, she went back to her dormitory to do her homework.

Just when she settled down on the lumpy couch in front of the fireplace, the portrait swung open and Malfoy entered.

"Well, hello there Mudblood." Greeted in a friendly manner.

Hermione just sat there, gazing at her homework, pretending to be oblivious to her surroundings..

"So the goody two-shoes, Granger has a detention right after the school year started. Not a good thing is it now?"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to finish my homework before, as you mentioned, my detention."

"Why should I mind? This isn't your room."

"Well I was here first."

"Did it ever occur to you that we share the common room?"

"I wouldn't mind if you weren't a distraction."

"So I could stay." Said Malfoy in a content, yet sly manner.

Malfoy sat on the opposite of the couch of Hermione and took a book off the coffee table. With his feet on the table, he slummed back into the couch on the opposite side as Hermione. Even though he was just sitting there, the common room was completely quite now with the sound of the clock ticking, second by second and this bothered Hermione even more. Tick…tock….tick…tock….the sound became louder and louder and it reached her limit. She suddenly stood up, collected her books and quickly walked up to her room. Malfoy grinned in victory as she shut the door behind her. She looked at the clock in her room and it was 7:15.

"Miss Granger, I'm very glad that you were able to come." Said the Alchemist sarcastically.

"Sorry _Sir_. There was a detour on my way to this classroom."

"Mind explaining to me what kind of detour is was?"

"There was a flood in a corridor." lied Hermione in an airy manner.

"I see" replied Edward without any conviction.

"Well, what is my task?"

"Ah yes…let's start with the storage closet. It's been a mess since I came here." Said the Alchemist as he pointed toward a worn-out wooden door.

Hermione dragged her feet to the direction of the finger without saying anything else. Meanwhile, Edward picked up a book on his desk and started to read. She turned the door knob and immediately an object fell out and bumped on her head. She rubbed her head as she analyzed the object and saw that it was a book with the title, _Legends and Myths of Hogwarts_. Hermione somewhat felt that this book was very familiar to her. The book had a mark inserted in a certain page and she opened to that page and saw a picture of a crimson colored crystal and the page had the title, 'The Sorcerer's stone' (AKA Philosopher's Stone). Her eyes went wide.

"Excuse me, Miss. Granger. What are you doing?" asked the Alchemist as he realized that she was sitting there, looking at a book.

"Is this book yours?" she asked without answering his question.

"Why, yes it is."

"Why is this book marked on the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"No reason, just my curiosity... Why do you ask?" questioned Edward with speculation.

"I was just curious as well."

"I see. Do you happen to know anything on the topic?"

She contemplated on whether it is okay to reveal her knowledge about the stone.

"Well?"

"I…actually do know a little." Hermione answered somewhat troubled.

"Would you mind sharing what you know?" asked Edward, with curiosity.

The room was silent and Hermione thought to herself:

'Is it okay to talk about the stone with a stranger? What is he planning to do with the information? Does he desire immortality? What is his motive? But the stone is destroyed and it's now where to be found. Knowing about the stone is just another useless knowledge. Even if he is looking for the stone, there is no way he can obtain because it doesn't exist anymore.'

"The Sorcerer's stone…is a stone a stone created by Nicolas Flamel; it was an extraordinary and very powerful magical item; the Stone could transform metal into gold and produce the Elixir of Life, a potion that allowed the drinker to live indefinitely as long as they kept drinking it…however, it was destroyed, not so long ago."

"Why was it destroyed?"

"Because it attracted evil minds which desired immortality."

"I see. Thank you for your information." He said as he gave her a slight smile.

"…uh…n-no problem." She replied as she looked away.

This surprised Hermione. It was the first time that the Alchemist smiled and thanked her with sincerity. This was actually the first decent conversation that they ever had without trying to patronize each other.

"You know, the storage isn't going to clean itself." Said a voice.

Hermione snapped to reality and glanced at the closet and realized that it was an absolute mess. Every inch was covered with thick, dark layer of dust and there were bits of things (afraid to identify what they are) plastered on the shelves. There were still boxes and junk sitting around, collecting dust. She looked into the repulsive space with disgust.

"Well? Go on, Miss Granger." Said Edward with a smug smile.

Hermione felt like she hated him all over again. She couldn't believe how she could think that he was a decent person for a minute.

* * *

_Remember to write a review to keep me potentially motivated. _:P  



	5. Fear Factor

hohoho...me update story! XD

This whole chapter was written today...for some reason, I had an urge to add a chapter to this fic...and add some "hotness" to it. Yeah I know it's short but a chapter is a chapter.

Enjoy! And don't let the reviews stop if you want more!

* * *

**Chapter 5: 'Fear Factor' **

After an hour of intense scrubbing and sweeping the closet miraculously looked clean and decent. As Hermione finished admiring the result of her labor, she started to walk towards the door.

"Excuse me Miss. Granger. Are you done?" said a voice from behind.

"Yes, as a matter in fact I am. You can see it for yourself."

The alchemist stood up from his chair and walked over to examine the result.

"Do you know how a sorcerer's stone is created?" suddenly asked Edward.

"Um…why do you ask sir?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Do you or do you not know?"

"I…do not know."

"Do you wish to know?"

"…Yes." Said Hermione with uncertainty.

"Transmutation of human lives." Said the alchemist bluntly.

Hermione's eyes became wide. She was not sure how to respond to this.

"H-how is that possible? I mean…"

"Alchemy can be used for many things, depending on the occasion it is used for. Either it's good or evil, taboo or not taboo…It has been done. This stone is just result of a forbidden ritual."

"But what for?"

"Like you already said; immortality. For alchemists, it's used to maximize their powers. And it is also the source of life for the homunculus."

"Homunculus?"

"Monsters that look like people, which are born as an alchemist tries to resurrect a life."

"You can do that with alchemy?"

"No, you cannot. It is taboo when one tries to..." Said the alchemist as he squeezed his right arm. Hermione noticed this.

"What's wrong with your arm? Does it hurt?" she said as she held out her hand.

"It's nothing." Snapped Edward as he slapped her hand away.

"No, it's not nothing. You looked like you were in pain." Said Hermione, annoyed.

"Look it's fine okay?"

Hermione grabbed his arm, disregarding his refusal. Then she felt something hard and cold underneath his red coat; something that is not a human arm. She gingerly released his arm and she stared at the hand where she had the strange sensation. The alchemist was looking at the ground, looking somewhat upset and angry.

"You must be wondering what's under this coat." He said as he took off his coat. He then unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a black tank top, where specks of metal can be seen from his right shoulder. After stripping the article of clothing, he was now half naked and the shiny metal arm was all that Hermione stared at; with both amazement and horror.

"This thing is called auto-mail; an artificial limb."

She carefully held his metal arm and examined it. She twisted and turned it to look thoroughly, for she is Hermione Granger and she is just fascinated with learning just about everything. The alchemist just stood there as she observed the artificial arm. He found it funny how she was not horrified by it. In his world, most people knew about auto-mails but many would still be appalled by it when they see one.

"Hey, aren't you scared?" he asked.

"A little but I'm more fascinated than scared." She said as she continued to examine the arm. He chuckled at this response.

"What's so funny?" scrutinized Hermione as she stopped to look at the alchemist in the eyes.

"Well I just thought that you're a strange girl. 'Normal' girls who have never heard of auto-mails usually become frightened."

"What qualifies as normal?"

"For one thing, a person who is different from you." He said with a slight grin.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…I just don't get scared that easily and my curiosity just takes over my fear."

"Oh, is that so…" he responded, as he came up with an idea.

He pulled his arm away from her grasp and pushed her down on the desk near them.

The alchemist was grinning very wildly as Hermione just lied there in bewilderment. Then when she was conscious of her current situation, she blushed furiously as her eyes met with his intense golden eyes. And her eyes went wide.

"W-what are you doing?" she said in almost a whisper.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he responded in amusement.

She just looked back at him without responding. And tried to wiggle her arms out of him strong grips but it was useless.

"Are you scared now?"

"Yes… now will you please get off me?"

"Hmm…I'm not very convinced." He said as he lowered his head and nibbled her ears. He heard a soft moan escaping from her lips and he went further down and kissed her neck, leaving a fresh hickey. And at last, he released her.

"Have a good night Miss. Granger." he said, as he smirked at her.

Hermione slowly got up, still feeling the sensation of being touched and rationalized what happened for a second. She walked out of the classroom without saying anything else.

* * *

Review to get keep this story alive!! ♥ ☺  



End file.
